Warriors of Bikini Bottom
When SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy find out they are a part of great warrior families, they move to a foreign city called Swiss City to begin training of becoming great warriors. The episodes are 20-35 minutes long (not counting one-hour-long specials). Episodes Season 1 This season starts with "Behold! Tribe of the North" and ends with "Behold! The Cake Mirror". Behold! Tribe of the North!: SpongeBob is sent to the Tribe of the North without Patrick or Sandy, rivalry starts between them. They then challenge each other to a race around Swiss City to see what tribe is better. (TV-14-V) (19:52) Behold! Training Begins!: Training begins for the tribes. (TV-PG-V) (25:43) Behold! A Dangerous Teacher!: Patrick's teacher is out sick, so a new teacher fills in for him. But, could this teacher be dangerous?! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Cake of Wisdom!: SpongeBob is going to deliver The Cake of Wisdom to the other tribe to announce peace between the tribes. But what SpongeBob doesn't know is that this cake gives full warrior powers, so now everyone is after it! (TV-PG-V) Behold! The First Battle!: The tribes have their first battle and Sandy plans to cheat by using karate! Can SpongeBob stop Sandy in the act? (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Sky Legend! (1 hour special): The tribes hear about a man who says he sees a castle in a far away distance from the news. Despite discouragement from their fellow tribe members, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are all after it for their tribe, no matter how many monsters they have to fight! (TV-14-V) Behold! Patrick's True Form!: Patrick reveals a magic curse that made his true form inside a demon dog during a battle. When the people who put the curse on him become old and die, Patrick's curse gets a glitch and he keeps changing into a demon dog at random times. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Monster of the North!: When SpongeBob learns how to turn into a monster, his monster instincts become incontrollable at night to the point where he will kill anyone who gets in his way! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Crazy Sponge!: Sandy believes SpongeBob has gone crazy when he starts talking about that the training place will explode. (TV-PG-V) Behold! South Demon Dog Meeting!: Patrick has been acting weird and SpongeBob starts spying on him only to learn that the entire south tribe are having the demon dog glitch! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Blood of the Demon Dog!: When one of the demon dog warriors bleeds after a fight, some of the blood drips on SpongeBob. SpongeBob begins to act strange...hmm....(TV-14-V) Behold! The Spongy Demon Dog!: SpongeBob turns into a demon dog in the middle of the night and kills one of the north warriors. But, who is it? (TV-14-V) Behold! The New Trainer Dogs!: The tribes get trainer dogs to come along with them in the night. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Only Monster Corpse!: A monster corpse is found along the side of the world and everyone takes credit for it's killing! (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! The City of Blood! (1 hour special): After a strong battle which knocks out SpongeBob into a coma, he is sent to an imaginative land of nightmares, called "The City of Blood". (TV-14-LV) Behold! The Ultimate Punch!: Before Sandy can move up into a new warrior level, she must learn the ultimate punch, but it seems impossible! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Argument to Battle!: When SpongeBob and Sandy get into a heated argument, it turns into the fight of the century! (TV-PG) Behold! The Cake Monster!: There's a mask-wearing monster stealing cake in Swiss City, but no one is willing to stop it. Who will face their fears? (TV-PG) Behold! Matchmaking Demons!: A new girl comes into Swiss City and attempts to play matchmaker for SpongeBob and Sandy, when she is really a monster in disguise. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Cake Mirror!: A cake exposes the new girl's true form, as monsters are allgeric to glitter, which was all over Sandy's dress while preparing for her date with SpongeBob. The ultimate battle begins! (TV-PG-DV) Season 2 This season starts with "Behold! The Red Sky!" and ends with "Behold! The Evil Troll Cult!" Behold! The Red Sky!: Sandy discovers the red sky, morphed by monsters, which rains down corpses of previous warriors to frighten her off. Will she be frightened? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Sad Beheading Of Sensei!: The sensei is murdered, and those on SpongeBob's tribe all out to catch the murderer! (TV-14-V) Behold! SpongeBob's Older Brother!: Blackjack moves to Swiss City as a tall know-it-all trying to woo Sandy. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! From Death to Death!: Blackjack almost drowns in a river meanwhile Squidward has grown old and passed away and the gang is invited to his funeral. But at the last minute, a villain appears! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Fangs Gone Wild!: The gang becomes obsessed with Spongelight and Sensei II tries to lower then out of it, before a true secret about obsession is revealed...(TV-PG-V) Behold! Behold! Behold!: Time repeats itself over and over again due to a plot by a monster to change time and murder the whole gang in one minute. (TV-14-V) Behold! Warriors of the Underworld!: SpongeBob travels over to the underworld in order to recover a crystal ball which will reveal who will be the best warrior. (TV-PG) Behold! Lucky Black Cat!: On Halloween, a mysterious black cat shadow appears in Sandy's room, supposedly a ghost of a slaughtered monster, and refuses to leave. But, this monster always takes the shape of a hunky new fish Sandy's crushing on. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror: Part I!: A group of five 13-year-old girls who were raised by Man Ray begin their first attack on Swiss City. These girls also have magical powers, and turn SpongeBob into a frog! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror: Part II!: A deadly potion is sent out by Man Ray to poison Sensei II, but Sandy bombs their secret hideout. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror! Part III!: Two of the five girls die in the bombing, and the three remaining trap the warriors in a fake dojo as their destruction of Swiss City begins. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Twins of Horror! Part IV!: Blackjack, who had hid out during the entire crisis, sneaks out of his cabin to deactivate the bomb activated to destroy Swiss City. Blackjack was also wearing a strong-scenting cologne which the girls were allergic too, weakening them. He eventually weakens them to their defeat, but a match goes off and sets Blackjack's cabin on fire! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Like Brother, Like Brother!: After Blackjack's cabin burns down, he must share one with SpongeBob, and the two get into constant arguments which get violent. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Can't We Just Share?: Tribes cross on each other's property, supposedly as a joke, but none of the senseis think this is funny. How long before this joke dies down? (TV-PG-V) Behold! One Man's Sword Is Another Girl's Pleasure!: Sandy falls in love with a warrior of Bikini Bottom, who actually only harms those who stand in the way of Sandy. What happens when he goes too far? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Terror of Dirty Bubble!: The Dirty Bubble secretly joins SpongeBob's clan and starts a war! Meanwhile, Patrick and Sandy begin a relationship, but Sandy is taken by monsters to the City of Blood! Will good prevail? (TV-14-DLSV) Note: This episode is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior for the fact that it would require too much editing. Behold! The Zombies Strike Back!: Zombies come back from the dead after a potion is released, made by a mad scientist living in the City of Blood. The evil people of the City of Blood try to raise the zombies as their slaves, but are showing no luck. Now, it's up to the clans to stop the zombies! (TV-14-V) Behold! I'll Go The Distance!: A magical witch moves into Swiss City, much to everyone's disliking. However, she is actually the innocent daughter of the leader in the City of Blood who ran away after seeing all the evil, so they try to hide her before her father finds her. (TV-PG) Behold! The Father Of The Devil!: The witch's father comes to take her back, but a battle starts to see who gets to keep her! (TV-14-V) Behold! The Evil Troll Cult!: While the North tribe are out practising for battle, they stumble across a cult of trolls, who brainwash and capture them. Meanwhile, Patrick and Sandy's relationship gets even stronger. (TV-14-SV) Season 3 This season starts with "Behold! War Rises" and ends with "Behold! The Monster of Groomob Lake". Behold! War Rises!: A weak creature named War, who was once an extremely powerful monster who killed millions and wiped out towns, manifests itself on the body of SpongeBob, sucking life from him and getting stronger all the while. The Tribe of the North try to stop War from growing any larger desperately, but all fails and War comes off SpongeBob as what he once was, leaving SpongeBob lifeless. Is SpongeBob really dead? Will War triumph? Find out in the next episode! (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! The Final Act!: The vicious creature continues to kill the people of Swiss City, until Sensei II takes him to his bloody end. (TV-14-V) Behold! Patrick the Reaper!: SpongeBob enters limbo because of a monster's attack, and while he is there, the Grim Reaper comes to take his life. SpongeBob, in terror, kills the Reaper, and goes down to earth, with the Reaper's cloak. Patrick, out of curiosity, puts on the cloak, and now is a DANGER TO ALL CLANS! (TV-14-DV) Behold! Assassin vs. Reaper!: The clans team up to send out assassins to kill Patrick, now that he is a reaper. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Patrick's Last Words!: The assassins kill Patrick finally, with his last words asking for forgiveness. In death, he sheds his cloak. In terrible despair, SpongeBob and the other clans must find a way to resurrect Patrick. (TV-PG-DV) Behold! Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!: An anime parody, drawn in anime style. A human SpongeBob fights demons with a human kawaii Sandy. In the end, it turns out it was all SpongeBob's dream. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Monsters of the Mind!: SpongeBob and the clans grow a magical plant which Patrick finds to be an effective drug. They all start using it, but the side effect is that it blanks your mind temporarily, allowing invisible monsters to overrun your brain! Can the clan fight them? (TV-14) Note: '''The episode was originally rated TV-PG-LV, but the drug theme pushed it up. Behold! Tribe Rivalry!: After the accidental death of a Wind clan member after one of SpongeBob's pranks, the clans begin to fight and hate each other. The only link they still have is Patrick and Sandy. Can they bring the clans back together? (TV-PG-DLSV) Behold! Wrath of the Fire Warriors!: A new clan move into Swiss City, called the Tribe of Fire. Everyone is happy with them, until Blackjack finds out a terrible secret - they are evil. Angered upon the secret being found out, the clan commences war! (TV-14-V) '''Note: '''This is the first episode to be rated 15 in England. It was rated for '''strong bloody fantasy violence. As a result, it is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. Behold! Crouching Sponge, Hidden Starfish!: The tribes begin teaching karate, and the best each lesson gets a prize. Sandy gets one each time, so some of the other students plot to kill her. (TV-PG-DV) Behold! The Truth Of Their Love!: The clans discover of Patrick and Sandy's love, and keep them both tied up, forbidding them from seeing each other. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! The Creature of Blood!: Swiss City is puzzled by a series of mysterious deaths all around. SpongeBob believes it is a vampiric creature - as all the victims are drained of blood. (TV-14-V) Behold! The Krusty Klan!: Mr. Krabs is stranded in Swiss City after a boating accident. He joins SpongeBob's clan, but other people have something to say about his greediness... (TV-PG-DV) Behold! The Plan Against Old Man Krabs!: SpongeBob's clan believe that Mr. Krabs will only slow them down, so they try to get rid of him. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Seven Creatures! Part I: While SpongeBob is looking for a book in the library on how to become an amazing warrior, he comes across a book on how to resurrect the dead. He tries to resurrect Squidward, but ends up resurrecting the deadly septuplet monsters, War, Pain, Doom, Horror, Misfortune, Murder and Fear. They all begin to destroy Swiss City, killing hundreds. Can SpongeBob reverse the spell, or will he be next? (TV-14-DLSV) Note: '''The episode was not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior because it would take too much editing and that they would have to cut a key scene to make it appropriate. The episode was rated "12" in England though for '''moderate bloody fantasy violence, sex references, language, and gore. '''As a result, none of the Seven Creatures episodes are shown on this channel as it would confuse the viewers. Behold! The Seven Creatures! Part II: SpongeBob overhears the monsters' plan to kill the best warrior out of each clan, so he tries to weaken himself. But Sandy is the best in the South tribe and she will not weaken herself. Meanwhile, the monsters pillage the town and kill even more. (TV-14-DV) Behold! The Seven Creatures: Part III: Things seem hopeless as the entire Water clan are wiped out and Sensei II is brutally murdered, but Patrick has an idea that could save them all - or destroy them all. Will the idea work? Will the seven creatures win the battle? (TV-14-DLV) Behold! The Seven Creatures: Part IV: Patrick's plan does not work, and the monsters are cloned from toxic radiation. A huge battle begins over Swiss City, the final battle for many... (TV-14-LV) '''Note: The episode is not shown before 9:00 on many channels, along with Behold! Monsters of the Mind!, Behold! Wrath of the Fire Warriors!, Behold! The Terror of Dirty Bubble! and the other Seven Creatures episodes. Behold! North Clan Uncovered!: SpongeBob's clan learns of their secret power and how they can use as an advantage to other clans during battles. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! The Monster of Groomob Lake!: Patrick thinks he sees a monster in the lake, but no-one believes him. Is there really a monster? (TV-PG-V) Season 4 This season starts with "Behold! The Demon Dog's Date!" and ends with "Behold! Swiss City Falls!" Behold! The Demon Dog's Date!: Patrick meets a pretty demon dog who only loves him when he is in the same form as her. But, after a freak accident, he loses his power, and she doesn't love him anymore, so he undergoes a deadly test, with the help of Krabs, Sandy, and SpongeBob, to regain it. (TV-14-L) Note: '''The violence, and suggestive dialogue in the episode are at TV-PG level but due to the frequent use of the B-word (despite it being used to describe a dog) gave it a TV-14. It is rated 12 in England for '''moderate violence, and frequent language. Behold! The Error!: Patrick is able to become a demon dog again but it turns out he again begins glitching at random times, causing humorous results. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! This Isn't Water, This Is Gas!: While investigating a strange gas leak, SpongeBob finds that their common type of fish turns into a monster in front of gasoline! (TV-14-DV) Behold! Memories of Bikini Bottom!: SpongeBob begins to have flashbacks of his old life in Bikini Bottom and feels homesick. He decides to visit home. But once he gets there, he finds out it's no fun anymore since Squidward has died, Mr. Krabs is retired and Patrick and Sandy are in Swiss City. (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Battle of the Seven Seas!: Pirates come to Swiss City and kidnap a member of each clan. To get them back, everyone must fight the pirates! (TV-14-V) Behold! Warrior Status!: Everyone becomes jealous when Patrick is moved up to warrior status and begins "advanced training". (TV-PG-LV) Behold! The Evil Sensei!: After a long time, the new sensei, Sensei III comes. But the people of Swiss City soon realise the horrible truth about him... (TV-14-DSV) Behold! Trilogy of Terror!: (Halloween Special) It is Halloween night and the monsters are loose. SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy find a rare time to stay away from their tribes and have a little private time. They gather round the campfire and each one tells a scary story: Patrick's story: A new and improved tribe house (with the voice of Fred the Fish) is brought to Swiss City and all the tribes stay in it. The house immediately gets a knack for Sandy, but then tries to kill Patrick... Sandy's story: SpongeBob and Patrick accidentally kill Sandy after driving a boat in Swiss City, and they try to dispose of the body without any of the residents seeing, but she comes back as a werewolf! S'pongebob's story: '''SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy stay in Swiss Hotel for a week, but Sword cuts off the TV and disposes of all the donuts, so Patrick goes crazy and tries to kill them all! (TV-14-LSV) '''Note: '''This episode is a spoof of The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror. It is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior for violence reasons and for the sexual references in Patrick's story. Behold! The Pet Shop!: A pet shop comes to town, selling 'warrior pets'---pets who can talk and act like cute warriors---but in reality they are trying to steal their owner's bodies! Can SpongeBob stop Patrick from falling into the trap? (TV-PG-V) Behold! I Didn't Count On This!: Patrick catches Sandy kissing SpongeBob, breaks up with her, and runs away from Swiss City as everyone is on the hunt to find him. (TV-PG-SV) Behold! Patrick The Pirate! : Patrick has ran away to a group of pirates, and the only way for Swiss City to win him back is to win party games made by the pirates; including casino and drinking games! (TV-14) '''NOTE': The original rating for this episode was TV-PG-LV, but the gambling themes and alcohol pushed it up. Behold! Tourists Only!: Tourists come to Swiss City for the summer and interrupt training with their annoying behavior, so the only way to continue training is to get rid of them or...kill them! (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Prevention Of Sensei IV!: The gang discovers The City of Blood has captured Sensei IV as they go on a hunt to find him in The City of Blood, which is now twice as terrifying! (TV-14-V) Behold! When They Cry!: A group of two murderers attacks Swiss City, making each of their kills more gruesome and untraceable...who will catch these vicious fiends? (TV-14-LV) Note: The name of the episode, When They Cry, refers to the popular anime also referred to as Higurashi. This episode is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior due to it's dark themes and bloody violence. It is rated '12' in England for moderate bloody fantasy violence. Behold! Unacceptable?!: Sensei IV turns out to be a bossy know-it-all, believing that the training place is in "unacceptable" condition and forces every warrior to work harder. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Young Forever?: A new potion has been conquered up, made so people can be young forever, but secretly it was created by Plankton, in order to try to turn everyone into babies again! (TV-PG-V) Behold! Demons Attack!: A mysterious capsule lands in Swiss City while many clan members lose their minds and their eyes turn red. Is this the work of DEMONS? (TV-14-V) Note: This is the second episode rated 15 in England. It is rated for strong horror. It is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior for its scary themes. Behold! The Mind Eraser!: After SpongeBob sees The City of Blood's secret attack plans, they tie him up and attempt to erase his memory to keep him a slave of The City of Blood. Who will save him? (TV-14-V) Note:: This episode, along with other episodes concerning The City of Blood, is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior, due to the fact that The Seven Creatures saga wasn't aired. Behold! Moving to Trash City!: Patrick meets a girlfriend from the City of Trash and he moves to the city to stay with her. The gang want him back, but the path there is filled with traps and monsters! Can they survive? (TV-PG-DSV) Behold! Warriors Abridged!: A gag episode of Warriors of Bikini Bottom. In this episode, SpongeBob comments on how this used to be a show for young kids, and Sandy tries to capture 'plot holes', mysterious creatures that ruin the stories to episodes. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Swiss City Falls!: Two mysterious creatures enter Swiss City and kill everything in their path. SpongeBob and the gang must protect themselves from the monsters and save Swiss City from becoming a ghost town! (TV-MA-V) (re-rated TV-14-LV) Note: This is the first WoBB episode to be rated TV-MA. It was rated for its gory deaths and high body count though it was re-rated TV-14-LV on appeal (after the episode was advertised as TV-MA, the creators complained and so there was an appeal). It was also rated 15 in England for strong bloody fantasy violence and bleeped very strong language. It is also not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior. Season 5 This season starts with "Behold! The Locket" and ends with "Behold! Dawn of the Worms!" Behold! The Locket!: Patrick's girlfriend sacrifices herself for The City of Trash, leaving Patrick with nothing more then a locket to remember her by. SpongeBob must stop Patrick from going into a deep depression while keeping up with his warrior training. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Night, Night, Night, Night... After warrior training is moved to night, the City of Blood decide to rain on their parade by sending out dark creatures, zombies and undead to destroy them all! Will the gang make it? Will Sensei IV move the time slot back? (TV-14-NV) Note: This is the first time a show has had an N (nudity) content descriptor, as the MPAA thought that nudity should not give things an S descriptor. It was given the descriptor for a scene where Patrick is chased naked through a graveyard. Behold! The Inner Warrior!: SpongeBob accidentally makes a clone of himself, which turns out to be the stronger version of him. At first, SpongeBob uses it to slack off instead of going to training, but he soon finds out that it is destroying the city! How will he ever stop it? (TV-PG-LV) Note: This is the first episode to contain licensed music. The song is "The Inner Warrior" by Willie Dowling, and was also featured on The Amazing World of Gumball. Behold! Shadowslayers!: After strange shadow monsters descend over Swiss City, SpongeBob and the gang begin secretly training to become Shadowslayers. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Shadowslayers vs. Swiss City!: Warriors around Swiss City begin criticizing Shadowslayers (unaware that SpongeBob and the gang are apart of them) and plan to attack them. Will SpongeBob and the gang convince them to cancel their attack? (TV-14-V) Behold! Monsters Unite! (One Hour Special): All the monsters from the previous episodes that are alive lead an attack on Swiss City! Will the monsters prevail? (TV-14-DLSV) Behold! Yet Another Sensei!: Sensei IV gets killed by an evil tree, and a new sensei comes in. He acts really nice, but he has some dark secrets that Patrick will stop at nothing to know about... (TV-PG-DSV) Behold! Into the Void!: After strange, twisted creatures start coming out of a portal, SpongeBob goes in to find out why it is happening. Meanwhile, Patrick wakes up chained to a room in the City of Blood with no knowledge of how he got there... (TV-14-V) Behold! Mrs Puff's Fighting School!: After Bikini Bottom is destroyed by void creatures (see the previous episode) Mrs Puff retreats to Swiss City and starts a fighting school and has plans on becoming the sensei. Her plans do not seem to fail as Sensei V is sucked into the void, never to be seen again. But SpongeBob thinks there is a curse on the sensei job, and he doesn't want Mrs Puff to die, so he must stop her from getting the job. (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! The City of Bunnies!: The gang discovers a cute, adorable land called The City of Bunnies that The City of Blood has plans to corrupt and brainwash! How will they save the innocent land? (TV-PG-V) Behold! In Denial!: SpongeBob kills the leader of the City of Blood, but he exploded, so no-one believes him because of the warrior rule "If you don't have the body, you didn't kill it". Can he convince them? (TV-PG-DV) Behold! Ghost in the Celler!: Patrick believes an evil spirit is hiding in the basement of the training place, so he goes down with SpongeBob at night...and discovers it is the leader of The City of Blood, waiting to possess one of the Swiss City warriors! How will they take him down this time? (TV-14-V) Behold! Into the Void: Part Two: SpongeBob wakes up on solid ground to find out that the whole of Swiss City has been taken deep into the void and he has to go in to find it! Will he get it back without being killed, lost or mutated? Is Swiss City going to be alright? Will Bikini Bottom or Sensei V ever be found again? Find out in this epic study of the void! (TV-14-DSV) Behold! Into the Void: Part Three: SpongeBob finds a mutilated Sensei V and discovers that there is indeed a curse on the sensei job, due to a curse of bad luck that was given on the original sensei when he was a child. The only way to reverse the curse is battle with the leader of a group called "The Void Masters"! Will SpongeBob accept the challenge? (TV-14-LV) Behold! Into the Void: Part Four: SpongeBob accepts the challenge from "The Void Masters" and now the most powerful battle is on! Who will win? (TV-14-LSV) Behold! Spooky Fish!: After the warrior pets are tamed, different pets are awarded to the tribes. The South clan gets a fish which doesn't seem to be tamed, but after it kills Frugrum and tries to kill Patrick many times, they need to stop the fish from causing further destruction! (TV-14-LV) Behold! Plan 9 From Swiss City!: On closer investigation of the capsule found in Behold! Demons Attack!, Mrs Puff finds, as well as the demons that were previously in it, the mutilated corpses of 5 aliens. After the bodies are found, another capsule lands. Could this be a plot for aliens to destroy everyone? (TV-PG-LSV) Behold! The Void Hunter!: A visitor to Swiss City claims to be the "Void Hunter" and carries the head of a void dragon on his blade. Is he a fake, or can he rid their void-related problems once and for all? (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! Dawn of the Worms!: After Sword is snatched by a 50-foot tall worm, the gan g investigate what caused such giant worms. Meanwhile, the worms spread around Swiss City, causing mass destruction and a huge battle. (TV-14-V) Note: '''This is a parody of the film Tremors. Season 6 This season begins with "Behold! The 100th Episode!" and ends with "Behold! Killing Machines!" Behold! The 100th Episode! (2.5-Hour TV Movie): After Blackjack dies of a heart attack, the gang remember the best moments from the past 99 episodes, while an enemy more powerful than all the others they've faced combined plots to kill them all. (TV-14-DLNSV) '''Note: '''This is the second episode with the N descriptor, because of the clip used from Behold! Night, Night, Night, Night... and a comic scene featuring Krabs' pants falling down and it is the second borderline TV-14/TV-MA case for violence. It is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior, and is rated 15 in England for strong bloody fantasy violence. The episode is renowned for its single use of uncensored strong language. Behold! Lies, Lies, Lies, Yeah!: SpongeBob's parents are coming for a visit, so he pretends he is the most successful warrior in Swiss City. Will his lie fall apart? (TV-PG-LV) '''Note: This is the second episode to contain licensed music. The song is "Lies" by Thompson Twins and was also featured on Regular Show. Behold! The Worms Have Turned!: A fun day turns into a furious battle for survival as bigger, better worms are unleashed by the City of Blood. (TV-14-DLV) Behold! We Need Your Help!: The City of Blood has turned hopeless and must depend on Swiss City for help. Will the warriors really help their enemies? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Clan of Blood!: The City of Blood are given their own clan after making friends with Swiss City. However, there is a new threat and it seems like it is the source of where the all-powerful creature from the 100th episode comes from! (TV-14-LV) Behold! The Eternal Night!: Following a series of bizarre deaths, the sky blacks out and a terrible roar shakes Swiss City. Could both cases be linked? Are creatures unknown causing the deaths? (TV-14-V) Behold! Inside the Warriors! (1 hour special): A special on the history of Warriors of Bikini Bottom, and interviews with SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, and other characters. (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! You Ask, We Answer!: SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy answer fan questions. (TV-14-D) Behold! In the Graveyard!: Patrick sneaks into a forbidden section of Swiss City, which turns out to be a graveyard. Now Patrick has gone missing, and it's up to the other warriors to find him! (TV-PG-LV) Behold! A Toxic Nightmare!: Two divers pour toxic waste into the sea, which affects Swiss City greatly and also creates nuclear monsters! Can the gang stop a possible apocalypse? (TV-14-V) Behold! Terror Train!: A train attempting to bring some monsters to the Bikini Bottom Navy crashes in Swiss City, and mysterious killings and alien sightings begin to appear all over the terrified town! (TV-PG-DLV) Behold! Dial M for Murder!: Mr. Krabs is found dead on Swiss City ground, and the tribes must find out who murdered him. Meanwhile, SpongeBob thinks he might love Sandy. (TV-14-V) Behold! A Series of Fortunate Events!: After slaying a powerful beast that is say to give good luck, North Clan starts to have great power, making the other clans jealous. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Death Conquers All!: The gang wait anxiously as a new Grim Reaper is chosen, but it turns out to be Gromba from the Clan of Blood, their best friend from the clan. They try to cope with his loss, as they think they will never see him again. But the original Death comes back to life, so it's a battle of the reapers! (TV-14-DLSV) Behold! The Spirits Within!: After Patrick insults an evil spirit, he begins being haunted by it, driving him insane. SpongeBob tries to get rid of it, but it seems impossible to get rid of it. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Guardian Angel!: Sandy reveals herself as a guardian angel of SpongeBob and Patrick, and must leave if she is unable to get rid of Patrick's haunting spirits. She tries battle with them, but it seems impossible. She now has a choice to make; become a normal person, or leave SpongeBob and Patrick forever? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Son of Sandy! (One-Hour Special): Patrick gets Sandy pregnant and when the baby is finally born, Sandy becomes vulnerable to the danger around her as she has to spend more time caring for the baby than fighting. (TV-14-SV) Behold! I Fight For My Solitaire!: A new ruler of Swiss City outlaws battling in Swiss City with a death penalty, and the warriors are all put in a toxic jail, where they have 12 hours worth of oxygen left before they die. Dark secrets are revealed as the gang must break out before the warriors are forgotten forever! (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Warrior Kindergarten!: Sandy's son, Jim, is put in a brand new warrior preschool, which is unfortunately built on the ashes of the City of Blood. Can Jim survive? (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Beauty Contest!: After SpongeBob discovers that a beauty contest going on in Swiss City is held by a shapeshifting monster so he can trap them and pick his bride, SpongeBob must pose as a girl and sign up in it, to much embarassment, to save them. (TV-14-SV) Behold! Killing Machines!: A machinery company visits Swiss City and gives out machines that can do anything. Too bad the machines run riot and go on a relentless killing spree! (TV-14-V) Season 7 This season starts with "Behold! The Lost Prophecy: Part I!" and ends with "Behold! Warriors Abridged Strikes Back!". Behold! The Lost Prophecy: Part I!: After the gang realizes Jim is apart of a lost prophecy, they try to convince Sandy to let Jim go on a quest, but she refuses. The gang has no other choice; they kidnap Jim in the middle of the night and take him on a dangerous quest! (TV-PG-LV) Behold! The Lost Prophecy: Part II!: Jim must face a powerful monster, but he ends up beating it in a simple flash that the gang doesn't see. The gang then realizes that Jim is the legendary warrior that keeps Swiss City from danger. Meanwhile, Sandy, angry, goes out to find Jim. (TV-PG-V) Behold! A Warriors of Bikini Bottom Clip Show!: SpongeBob shows us his favorite clips from previous episodes, and he also shows deleted scenes, sneak peaks at future episodes, and interviews with cast and crew, among other things. (TV-14-DLSV) Behold! The Lost Prophecy: Part III!: An angry Sandy breaks up with Patrick and tries to bring Jim home, but another monster attacks --- and kills SpongeBob! The only way to get him back is to battle the monster for a bet --- SpongeBob's soul, his soul, and all their souls! (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Going My Way!: After SpongeBob has a near-death experience, he meets a beautiful girl and things begin going perfect for him --- until he finds out that it's all a trap. (TV-PG-LSV) Behold! The Sword of the Light: Part I!: After reading through one of Sensei V's ancient scrolls, SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Jim and Sword find out about a ancient sword of light, which, if a chosen one pulls out, can resurect the dead (e.g. Squidward and BlackJack), so set out a quest. However, the evil Fire clan find out about it and try to block their way to get there first.(TV-PG-DLV) Note: '''First appearance of the Fire tribe since "Wrath of the Fire Warriors". Behold! The Sword of the Light: Part II!: In the second part, the gang find it, only to realise it was a dud. They have to venture further to find the real one, but they get lost in an infected zone of Bikini Atoll. Will they get killed by mindless zombies? Will they ever find the sword? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Sword of the Light: Part III!: In the final part, the gang escape, but the Fire clan get there first. However, only a chosen one can pull it out of the stone. It is later revealed during the fight that Sword was the chosen one and he made a strike on the Fire clan and and they stopped being evil. They went to the Swiss City Cemetery to resurrect BlackJack and then to the Bikini Bottom Cemetery to resurrect Squidward, who decided to become a warrior at Swiss City. (TV-14-DV) '''Note: '''The last multiple-parter of the season. Behold! The Witch's Curse!: SpongeBob realises that his sister needs his help back at Bikini Bottom, so he decides to leave Swiss City temporarily. What he doesn't realise is that there is a curse placed on Swiss City by a hagfish that anyone who leaves the city will live the rest of their life in pain, misfortune and fear. Can he break the spell? (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Christmas with the Warriors! (One Hour Special): The gang celebrate Christmas, but they find out that an evil villain called Santa Claws is holding Santa Claus hostage and planning to destroy the holiday spirit, so they must save Christmas before it's too late! (TV-PG) Behold! Raspberry Heaven!: The newest sensei dies, even when the curse is broken, so some of the tribe members believe he is murdered, while others think it is a suicide --- one group tries to figure who murdered him, the other group tries to figure out what drove him to this. (TV-14-LV) '''Note: This episode is not aired on Bikini Bottom TV Junior due it's suicide themes, and sometimes airs with a special advisory about the mature themes on Sponge Network. Behold! The Body Stealer!: SpongeBob and Patrick investigate the case of why people's body parts are disappearing, and they find it's linked to a monster who died millennia ago, and is rebuilding himself out of other fish's body parts! Can they stop it without getting stripped to the bone? (TV-14-V) Behold! Cake and Tea!: A group of anti-warriors begin demanding that the warriors tone down their rowdy behavior and result to conversation instead of violence. (TV-PG-V) Behold! Squidward's Secret!: One day, Squidward attempts to murder SpongeBob, Patrick and Sandy. After everything fails, he tells them that he's actually an evil spy who is secretly gving out secrets about Swiss citizens to the remaining evil people in the City of Blood, and is taking part in the rebuilding of it. They must kill him again to stop the madness --- but they can't bear to kill a former friend. Meanwhile, Squidward sends out assassins to kill the gang. (TV-PG-DLSV) Behold! Anger Rush!: On a war day, SpongeBob Gets realy angry, and became 2 times powerful than himself. Can Patrick, and Sandy calm him? (TV-PG-V) Behold! The Invasion!: The remaining City of Blood warriors invade Swiss City along with War, SpongeBob, Patrick, & Sandy try to knock some sense into Squidward. Meanwhile, a dark flash covers Swiss City.... (TV-14-DLSV) Behold! Rise of the Razen Dragon!: The Dark Flash is revealed to be work of the Razen Dragon, who is behind The Void, The Seven Creatures, & the death of Sensei I, II, III, IV, & V. He destroys a lot of Swiss City & kills Sword. The Razen Dragon revives the Seven Creatures & opens a gate to his home, The Temple of Blood. (TV-14-DLSV) Behold! The True Power of Friendship!: The gang are sent plummeting to their doom when the Sword of Light(what Sword entrusted to SpongeBob before he died) starts glowing and sends them into the Temple of Doom, where Squidward battles the gang. Squidward tries to kill Patrick & Sandy but a Gigantic Squid(Called the Ocean Master) comes with a Griffon(Called the Land King) comes & defeats Squidward. But when Patrick & Sandy try to thank them they turn into pearl & a crystal. The Razen Dragon realises Squidward's defeat & retreats....(TV-PG-DLSV) Behold! Raining Blood!: A clan member is killed, and afterwards, the rain turns blood red. The next day, many clan members seem to be brainwashed. Are the City of Blood back? (TV-14-V) Behold! Warriors Abridged Strikes Back!: The gang accidentally breaks time and meet the abridged versions of themselves, and both sides are displeased with their behavior. (TV-PG-LV) Season 8 This season begins with "Behold! Out of Control Power!" and ends with "Behold! It All Ends Here!". This is the last Warriors of Bikini Bottom season. Behold! Out of Control Power!: Patrick, Sandy, & SpongeBob enter a tournament between the tribes. SpongeBob & Patrick battle but when the North call Patrick a loser, he gets angry & releases the Ocean Master. SpongeBob uses the Sword of Light to defeat it but he has a vision of the Razen Dragon killing Patrick & Sandy. SpongeBob knows the Razen Dragon must be stopped..... (TV-PG-V) (DCXD-15-V) Behold! The Tournament Arena!: SpongeBob finds his nightmares coming true when Patrick has been bloodily murdered by the Razen Dragon. The only way to revive him is to take the dragon's place or to defeat it...but the dragon is immortal! (TV-14-V) Behold! Sandy In Trouble!: SpongeBob finds another one of his nightmares have come true when a mystical force sweeps Sandy away on their date! He has to figure out the mystery behind the force... or he'll be next! (TV-PG-LS) Behold! The Force of Fury!: SpongeBob learns that the mystical force that kidnapped Sandy is being controlled by a surviving lackey of the Razen Dragon, working deep underneath the ground... but just how reliable is this information? (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Caught in the Act!: After travelling deep underground to see the Razen Dragon's right-hand man, SpongeBob realizes he has been trapped! He has to fight against hundreds of Razen Dragon clones, his biggest fight yet... but could the real McCoy be one of them? (TV-14-LV) Behold! Discord in Swiss City!: The Razen Dragon has let out his eternal chaos onto Swiss City, forcing everyone to be independent, making them weaker without teamwork. (TV-PG-LV) Behold! Dragon's Duel!: SpongeBob has recurring nightmares where a bloodied Sandy and Patrick tell him to go to the Cave of Fortune. SpongeBob decides to go there after the nightmares begin to get worse, just to stop him from going any more insane. After a long journey, he finds the Cave of Fortune, which tuns out to be a death trap set out by the Razen Dragon. SpongeBob meets the Razen Dragon, and they duel, but the Razen Dragon is undefeatable without a sacrifice... (TV-14-DSV) Behold! A New Enemy... Now that the Razen Dragon is dead, the people of Swiss City have nothing to worry about. But a new citizen enters who is very happy-go-lucky and friendly. One day, Sandy sees him transform into a hideous demon. She warns everyone in Swiss City, but no-one will listen, not even her best friends... (TV-PG-V) Behold! You're Myself, I'm Myself! (2-hour movie): A recap of the first seven seasons of Warriors of Bikini Bottom, as the last hour being a continuation of "A New Enemy", where the citizen turns into a demon and begins to smash Swiss City. Since SpongeBob, Patrick, and others were unprepared for this, it's practically unstoppable...unless Sandy can figure out how to stop it! (TV-PG-LSV) Behold! Monster and Warrior!: A monster has entered Swiss City, draining the blood of young female warriors, but the gang later discovers there is a warrior helping him. But the question is, who is this traitor? (TV-14-V) Behold! I'm Back!: Squidward is reavealed to have survived his last battle against the tribes. Not only that, he has revived SpongeBobs worst enemy, The Razen Dragon! The Razen Dragon is stronger then previously, and kills everyone in the West Tribe, including Sensei XI. How can the gang beat him this time.... (TV-14-LV) (DCXDTV-12-LV) Behold! The Last Temptation!: The Razen Dragon kills everyone but SpongeBob, who in turn, kills the Razen Dragon by slitting its throat. He breaks his Sword of the Light while doing so. But he doesn't realise that the Razen Dragon has the power of zombification, so in every area the Razen Dragon was in, all the corpses turn to zombies. Can SpongeBob fight zombies and the urge to commit suicide while looking for a cure? (TV-14-V) Behold! The Super Razen Dragon!: The Razen Dragon is revived and changes into a bigger form. He summons dragons from his new dimension. Squidward is revealed to have warped as well. Then the Sword of Light reappears, fixed and ready to defeat the Super Razen Dragon. (TV-14-LV) (DCXDTV-15-LV) Behold! Darkness Ascending!: A black mist begins to envelope the whole of Swiss City, and whoever sniffs the fog turns up either dead or worse. As the city gets darker and darker, can the gang find out why this happening, and avoid their impending doom? (TV-PG-DLSV) Behold! Filler!: In this tongue-in-cheek, non-canon episode about the show going downhill, random celebrities arrive in Swiss City, while SpongeBob gets god powers and kills every monster on Earth (including Patrick). Featuring commentary by Sandy. (TV-14-D) Behold! It All Ends Here! (1-hour special): Continuing with the black mist story, SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy all receive visions telling that the black mist will destroy Swiss City. SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy are tired of watching innocent people die, so they attempt to take matters into their own hands. The Swiss City government is questioned, but it is finally revealed that they did this to kill off all the warriors in a secret scheme of propaganda and lies. SpongeBob stabs one of the government fish and is taken away. In the end, Patrick and Sandy question where their lives will take them next. (TV-14-DLV) Controversy A minor controversy occurred when, while editing Behold! The 100th Episode! to be appropriate for Bikini Bottom TV Junior audiences, the uncut episode was accidentally broadcast. The show was rated TV-Y7, as every other show on Bikini Bottom TV Junior is, and only had two commercial breaks, which are the normal amount for a Warriors of Bikini Bottom episode. The plans to edit the episode were canceled after this. Sign-Ups *'Ponyo Fan': Producer (Season 1-Present) *'JellyfishJam38: '''Writer, Co-Producer, Animator (Season 2-present) *'JCM:' Storyboard Artist *'TMQ:' Writer (Season 7, Episode 6-present) *'Emperor2:' Writer (Season 7-Present) *'William Leonard:' Executive Producer, Assistant Animator, Writer (Season 7-Present) *'Miss Dawg289:' Script Writer International versions of the show *In the UK & Ireland, Warriors of Bikini Bottom is syndicated on Sunday evenings on Sky1 at 7pm, though some episodes do have to air after 9:00. It is aimed at a family audience when aired in the UK, and most episodes are given a '12' or 'PG' rating (the ones with '15' ratings and the harder "12" episodes (such as the Seven Creatures saga) are aired past 9:00). Nickelodeon UK has expressed interest in the Bikini Bottom TV Junior cuts, but nothing has been announced. *In Canada, Teletoon plays the show typically on Friday nights, right before Teletoon at Night, meaning it is aimed at a teenage audience there. It is rated "PG" there with a few episodes rated "14+". YTV, however, plays the Bikini Bottom TV Junior cuts and aims mainly at young kids with a "C8" rating. *The Poland dub is slightly different then the original, changing "The City of Blood" into "The City of Nightmares" and often having the warriors address the sensei as "leader" or "kind one", sometimes even "sir". It is rated "12" there and aimed at a teenage audience. *In New Zealand, the show was given a G rating for it's earlier episodes on free-to-air TV because it was found not to cause distress to audiences under 14. Starting with ''Behold! The City of Blood!, the series was rated PGR, with Behold! Swiss City Falls! even receiving an AO rating. On DVD, the series ranged between PG and M, with Behold! The City of Blood! being the only episode to receive an R13 rating for violence. *In France, the show is rated "10" on television broadcast, mainly aimed at late pre-teens/teen audience. The dub is translated into French, but most of the script translates the same. On DVD, it was rated for all ages. *In Australia, it is rated "PG" and aired at 6:00. Some episodes are rated "M" and are aired at 8:00 though. It has no changes to the dub and is targeted at a teenage audience. *The Japanese dub makes no changes besides the dubbing into Japanese, and is aired on Sunday mornings on TV Tokyo for all ages, due to Japan having more lax standards than other countries. *In Germany, the show is rated "12" and "16" and is aired at 7-9pm. It is geared at teenagers there and the dub is translated to German. *In South Korea, the show on its original airing was rated "7" and aired weekday afternoons on Cartoon Network Korea. The series was criticized by fans in South Korea due to its heavy editing and poor voice acting. The series was later aired, redubbed and with significantly less censorship, with a "15" rating Saturdays at 8pm on SBS. Theme songs The show has one opening that was used from episodes 1-40, and opening 2 is the current one. OPENING 1: *''Fight the power!'' *Warriors, warriors, yeah! *(The screen shows SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy all fighting monsters.) *It's a brand new town, and a brand new world *You've never seen the gang like this before! *(The Warriors of Bikini Bottom logo pops up on the screen.) OPENING 2: *''Oh yeah! We are warriors'' *Oh yeah! Can you feel the power? *(The screen shows SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy all posing.) *Oh yeah! Your blood is pumping, and you're ready to fight! *Oh yeah! Did you feel it too? *(The Warriors of Bikini Bottom logo pops up on the screen.) Awards Fifi this show is smexy.jpg|This show has won a Smexy Award! AWESOME! Award.png|Warriors of Bikini Bottom is AWESOME! Trivia *The show ended on 157 episodes, primarily because Ponyo was too lazy to count the episodes in the series and wrapped it up on an odd number without thinking about it (until William pointed it out in the Comments section). *The show's early plots about demon dogs and cake monsters were largely inspired by bits and pieces of an anime called Kekkaishi that Ponyo had watched on Adult Swim, which also had dogs, demons, and cake. It probably doesn't hold up very well today. *Several episode titles are references. "Behold! Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!" is a reference to Rurouni Kenshin, "Behold! Crouching Sponge, Hidden Starfish!" is a reference to Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon, "Behold! I Didn't Count On This!" is a reference to a lyric from the theme song of Mew Mew Power (the English hackjob of Tokyo Mew Mew) Ponyo had in her head while writing it, and "Behold! A Series of Fortunate Events!" is a reference to A Series of Unfortunate Events. Video Game Category:Spin-Offs Category:Alternate Universes Category:PG Category:Smexy Awards Winners Category:Ponyo Fan Category:AWESOME! Awards Category:Shows produced by Sponge Network Category:Lists Category:Episode Lists Category:List of Episodes Category:2010 Category:Warriors of Bikini Bottom